Little Surprises
by Diamond1502
Summary: That little brown box changed my life; for better or for worse, I'm still trying to figure out. At first I felt sympathy for the little guy, but now I'm starting to understand why he might had been given away in the first place. What kind of Decepticon War Lord wears a sleeping mask? A pink one at that! Well…life has definitely become entertaining. T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, thank you for giving this fanfic a chance :) If this is familiar to anyone, that would be because I actually posted this around a year ago but took it back down after a while due to the plot, and characters, swerving in Mary-sue territory. Since then a plot has been somewhat formed and recently I have been going over the original chapters and making changes to them. **

**I hope you enjoy. If you don't and there's something about this that you just dislike a lot e.g. how I have presented the characters, I'm too vague with descriptions etc. Please drop me a review saying what was wrong so I may learn from that. Flames won't affect me, I got 'The fox Familiar'-ed, I think that's as bad as you can get. Don't know who that is? Check out her profile at your own risk. **

**One last thing, this was originally inspired by Leonixon's "Me, My Friends, and His Friends" and LeaderPinhead's "Pint Sized". Both were, and still are, an awesome read, "Pint Sized" now with a sequel. No doubt those two are a whole load better than mine, so I greatly encourage you to check them out :) **

* * *

Little Surprises

Chapter 1

The bell that signalled lunch finally rang; I picked up my books off my desk and placed them into my satchel bag. I sat at my desk patiently waiting for the teacher to signal that we could leave for lunch. The teacher, Mrs Jones, looked towards me.

"Now before you all go, can Miss Brown remind us all of what you all need to have done by next class?" her gaze still locked on mine.

"To have read up to chapter eight of '_Tomorrow when the war began'._" I answered confidently; I'd finished the book the first day we got it. I heard groans from the back of the room, I guess some people forgot that they had all week to read the book; they probably haven't even started it.

"Thank you Miss Brown. You may now all leave for lunch and don't forget there _will _be a pop quiz!" Mrs Jones addressed the class. There was a chorus of scraping chairs and feet rushing towards the door. I waited for everyone to finish pushing and shoving to exit the room. I was immediately greeted with the glare of the mid-day sun. It was the middle of summer, and the weather liked to show it. It wasn't rare to see a water fight or two throughout the day, the teachers had long since given up trying to discourage it, and I've even seen one or two join in on a particularly bad day.

I moved quickly to the shade of our lockers, my dirty blonde hair had started to heat up in the sun making my scalp feel uncomfortable. I sighed running my fingers through my mid-length hair trying to cool it down. Unlocking my locker I placed my bag into it and pulled out my sketch book and pencils. I locked my locker back up and headed for my bench under a large tree.

From where I sat I had a good view of the rest of the school grounds. To the left on a small field used for sports lessons were a whole group of students ranging from grade 7 to 12 and a fair few teachers. All of them engaged in one of the largest water fights yet, I don't blame them really, the temperature was hitting around the mid-thirties. Not far from the water fight were the different groups of girls just sitting in the sun gossiping, giggling and talking about God knows what. To my right were the basketball courts, the athletic guys used the heat to their advantage and were playing shirtless and of course flirting with every girl that looked attractive, and don't forget about the groups of girls swooning at the sight of their crush's abs or biceps.

Me. I just sat on the bench by myself as I have done since I pretty much arrived at this school half a year ago. When I had first arrived here I had the 'ooooohhhh new student' appeal, but I just couldn't fit in with any of the groups. So I was pretty much left to fend for myself, none of them ignored me, during class I'll work with everyone happily and vice versa. I didn't mind solitude; I'm used to it at home.

I opened up my sketch book and continued to draw one of the flowers that were growing on the tree. I'm not that good at drawing, but I'm improving, especially since that's all I really do every lunch at school, it's the _only _thing I can do that doesn't go against school rules, you have no idea how much I would love to just whip out my phone and read. Time seemed to fly and before I knew it the bell had rang, soaking students and teachers alike headed towards the bathrooms to change back into their uniforms. I stood up and briskly walked back to my locker to collect my bag and books. The humid air caused small beads of sweat to collect at the nape of my neck. _When I get home I am going to have one hellva cold shower _I decided, I smiled at the thought of the cold water. I closed my locker door and headed for my next class, two more weeks of this and school's over for the year. I followed the rest of my class towards the room that we would be using this period. While waiting I fiddled with my Bumblebee Key ring attached to my bag, people would glace at me to see what I was doing, I just ignored them and continued to make 'Bee dance in the limited space he could move. It wasn't long until our teacher arrived with soaking wet hair and ushered us into the classroom to begin the lesson he was late to.

By the end of my last class I was glad it was Friday. How most of the male populace has been able to survive over all those millions of years still surprises me, I mean how do they find fun out of trying to burn another's hair with a Bunsen burner? Walking back to my form room, I skirted around the groups of giggling girls and guys who insisted on slapping each other's backs and howl with laughter. I sighed and continued to walk quicker, I felt 'Bee bouncing on my bag whenever my leg would move so I unclipped him and just held him in my hands as I walked. Being the first on the roll I was able to get down to the lockers before the large group of people came down, by the time they arrived I was just leaving the area. The homework load for the weekend was fairly light compared to other days lately, I would have expected us to be piled with mountains of it considering our end of year tests are next week and all. Well at least I have a lighter bag to carry home now.

Walking out of the front of the school I began my half an hour journey home, well probably an hour in this heat. Sweat would continue to collect everywhere; down my back, my arms, legs and pretty much everywhere on my face. Most of the way home I was protected from the glaring sun, it was the final stretch down my street where the heat really got to me; the only trees there were these tiny little things that didn't even deserve the title of tree or they were just dead, either way there was next to no protection from the sun. I trudged slowly up my driveway up to an empty house; Dad was working abroad, Mum worked full time and my sister Louise and long since moved out, so the house was pretty much mine. Don't get me wrong, my parents do care and love for me, it's just they enjoy working I guess. And who doesn't love getting to have the house to themselves?

I got my keys ready to unlock the front door as I approached it when a brown box with a note taped to it on the door step caught my attention. I bent down and carefully removed the note from the box that was securely taped closed.

_Hi there... Kyla ...wasn't it?_  
_Well that doesn't really matter right now. I'm sure you're a little confused at why there is a box outside your house, just don't open it yet, wait until you're in a closed off room to open it. It would be a disaster if he was to get loose, trust me. Anyway I have absolutely not one clue about these guys; I had never really been into them unlike my older brother, who this guy used to belong to. He was given to me as a present from my brother and I tried to give him back but my brother wouldn't accept him saying that he was mine to keep. I'd seen you with your keychain, at school, with that yellow one of them on it, so I guessed that you would at least know something about them if you had a keychain. So, yeah... Please take good care of him. He's yours to keep and please, please, please take good care of him; I'd feel so bad to have spent months finding a better home for him only for it to suck for him, he's rather charming once you get to know him well enough. Thanks :)_

Well that was odd. I picked up the box and placed the note on top of it; balancing the box on my hip I unlocked the front door and entered. Placing the box on the dining room table I sat down and began my homework just to get it over and done with. During the time while I was working I would glance at the box every now and then, wondering what was inside it. After an hour I had completed the homework that had been assigned and studied a little bit for the upcoming tests, albeit it was difficult to do with the anticipation to find out what exactly was in that brown cardboard box.

Giving up on studying I packed up my books and placed them back into my bag. I picked up the box and headed to my room. I closed the door behind me and placed the box onto my bed; I grabbed a pair of scissors from my desk and sliced open the top of the box. I opened out the flaps to be greeted with purple. There was just a purple blanket in the box... I tipped the box upside down to get the blanket out, I intended for it to land on my bed, but it ended up missing and falling to the floor with a loud _thunk _that shouldn't belong to a blanket. I crouched down and began to straighten out the blanket, trying to find out what was in the middle of it.

There in the middle, well wrapped up was, if my previous research on the internet was correct, a 2007 live-action Transformers Megatron toy, just he had a miniature pink sleeping mask on with _Barbie _stitched into it. Well that explains who 'he' and 'them' were just not the warning. I picked up the Megatron toy having a closer inspection. It was heavier than I expected and he didn't exactly feel plastic, more metal-like than anything. I started to take off the sleeping mask only to be interrupted by a low growl coming from the toy. Toys aren't supposed to growl are they? Well apart from the ones that are supposed to, but I'm pretty sure Transformers toys don't make noises. So I tried to take off the mask again and another louder growl was emitted from the toy. Out of shock I dropped the growling toy and took a step back away it. Said toy then moved to take off the mask and face me growling as he did. It looked up at me with sleepy crimson red optics and stood up, moving towards me. I took another step back and tripped on something landing hard on my butt, I continued to scoot backwards away from the possessed toy until my back hit the wall. The toy continued to come towards me until he reached my foot and proceeded to lean against it.

"You know not to take off my mask femme." The low voice of Megatron sounded from the toy at my feet. If I wasn't as scared, well shocked, as I was at the moment, I probably would have kicked the toy across the room and stick it back into the box... Whoa, whoa, whoawhoawhoa... That toy just talked... it just talked... it talked! That _toy _just freakin' talked!

"You...just talked." I breathed out. The toy just looked at me as if I just asked a dumb question.

"Of course I just talked femme, what did you expect me to do? Just sit here?"

"Oh my God. OhmyGod OhmyGod! Toys are now talking to me, I'm going insane. The heat must have got to me or something or maybe I got hit by a car on the way home and I'm in a coma right now or this is a really weird dream, yeah it's probably a really wei–..." I was then suddenly hit with a burst of pain on the top of my arm and it slowly trailed downward. I looked to see what it was and on my arm was this bright pink oily liquid. I tried to wipe it off with my hand; spreading it a little but getting a majority off and onto my hand, which now burnt like it was on fire. I wiped my hand onto my carpeted floor; successfully getting off the strange liquid. The carpet fizzled a little, but not enough to worry about it.

I looked down at the toy, which now had this rifle looking thing pointed towards my face, it's optics fierce, making the cute 6 inch toy into something that'd scare the crap out of you and give you nightmares.

"Who are you and what have you done to Chrissie, where is she?" The toy growled at me. I tried to reply but no words would leave my mouth. The toy took a step closer.

"Answer me now or I'll shoot. Be glad I'm feeling merciful enough to have kept you alive for this long."

"Okay, okay put the gun down. I haven't done anything to this Chrissie; I don't even know who they are, although I would imagine they were the one who gave you to me." The little mech seemed to sag a little when I said that, only the tiniest bit. "Oh, and I'm Kyla. _Please _can you now put that gun away?" The mini Megatron moved backwards and subspaced his rifle. The little mech began to pace slowly in front of my feet, my legs were tucked up and my chin resting on my knees. The toy stopped and looked up at me as if he was inspecting me.

"Well I guess you'll have to do. As you must obviously not know, judging from your lack of respect, I am the mighty Decepticon Leader Megatron and you will refer to me as Lord Megatron. Now since I am stuck with you for Primus-knows how long, I demand only the best for my wellbeing, so I shall use your bed for recharging."

"Um…. Lord…Megatron. It's a double bed; you don't need the whole thing." I spoke up, trying to save myself from sleeping on the floor.

"Well neither do you." The miniature Megatron immediately retorted with a scowl on his face.

"How about I have half the bed and you have the pillows on the other side?" I suggested starting to get quite annoyed at this small arrogant toy.

"I suppose that will have to do. Lift me to my bed femme!" Megatron demanded. I moved so I was balancing on the balls of my feet and lowered my hand waiting for Megatron to climb on. I could just grab him by the head, but I'd rather live to see another day. Megatron walked the small distance to my hand with his head held high and his chest puffed out.

My double bed, a solid wooden frame and mattress, was against the wall length ways. I placed Megaton on my duck feather pillow that was closest to the wall. The little mech seemed to like it; he jumped on it a little before sitting down. He looked up and noticed I was still staring at him; he stood up and puffed out his chest trying to look all high and mighty.

"You are dismissed femme." He said with a blank expression and pointed towards the door.

"Yeah…Ok… I'm… I'm just going to go have a shower now." Without looking at the toy that had invaded my bedroom I grabbed my towel and a change of clothes and left the room.

The cold but slightly warm water from the shower was wonderful, almost immediately I didn't feel so sweaty and sticky. As I rubbed shampoo into my hair I began to think of the miniature Megatron.

_What had this Chrissie done to make him act like this? He's completely spoiled, or just using me to his advantage._ _From what I can tell he and Chrissie seemed to get along with each other. Maybe I just need to gain his respect and that could take either days or weeks. Well at least I _do _have the time to do that, but what am I going to do about school? There's no way I'm leaving him in the house, maybe I can keep him in my bag and bribe him with Optimus toys to behave… Yeah, that could work._

When I finished my shower and changed into my clothes I re-entered my room to find that Megatron had used the blankets on my bed to form a sort of ladder to the floor and had collected his sleeping mask and the purple blanket, which apparently had the Decepticon symbol stitched into in, and was now on his pillow sound asleep. I would have said it was kinda cute, but this is a Decepticon war lord we're talking about, although it is kind of adorable how he's curled up with his little pink sleeping mask on.

I sighed and continued studying on the floor. It didn't feel as if 2 hours had passed, but they had and I can happily say that I'm up to date with all my work. For dinner I just had microwave lasagna and watched TV for the rest of the afternoon. Every now and then I would check up on Megatron; he was still asleep, how long does this guy need to sleep? Eventually it was time for me to go to bed so I turned off the TV and headed to my bedroom to get changed into my PJs. I checked to see if Megatron was watching, he wasn't, so I quickly changed. I then carefully slipped into my side of my bed, being mindful of not knocking the pillow the tiny Decepticon was sleeping on. I placed my headphones into my ears and pressed play on my iPod; I closed my eyes and concentrated on the steady beats of the music steadily lulling me to sleep.

When I fell asleep, I never noticed the quiet sulking that came from the small toy or that fact that he clawed the purple blanket out of anger, tearing small lines through it.

* * *

**So, yeah. I've changed some stuff, not that much in this chapter, but the next one is almost being completely re-done. If anyone is actually wondering, I think the most plot changing change is that last line, with the original being "**.**_.._**_or that fact that he clung to the purple blanket with all of his might.**"**_ **Yeah... **

**Anyway, next update will be whenever. I'll never abandon a story now. Lastly, reviews aren't necessary but a highly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Who wants to play a game where we pretend it didn't take me over a month to update? (Lets not get started on my other fanfic...) Anyway, here's chapter 2. As usual, if you see something wrong, or something that makes you want to hit the back button/stop reading please tell me by either review or PM. I feel like I've done something wrong somewhere in this chapter. **

**Enjoy :) **

**Also, I apologise if the writing style is a bit jumpy. I've been working on this on and off at different times... so yeah... **

**Word count - 3,484**

**Updated - 12/11/13**

**Not Beta read. **

* * *

Chapter 2

When I woke up I immediately knew it wasn't morning, it was pitch back outside and my Baby-G watch was saying it was just after one in the morning. I wasn't sure what had woken me up so I just lay there trying to fall back asleep, it was then when I felt a heavy weight on my chest. Carefully craning my head upwards I looked at what was on my chest, and there he was, curling up and pulling the purple blanket over himself. I lay my head back down and waited for Megatron to get comfortable and go back to sleep. I didn't dare try to move him in fear of retaliation.

_Seriously, what did Chrissie do to this guy? I swear he has been so spoiled by that girl. Urhg… I'll deal with it in the morning. _

I closed my eyes and let sleep take me into its grip.

When I woke up it was just after nine, I noticed that Megatron was gone but the blanket and sleeping mask, (_how does he not lose that thing?)_, were thrown over to the side. I sat up and yawned, looking down I noticed small indents in my blanket, though most of them were barely visible, leading to the bottom of the bed. My bedroom door was wide open, compared to the slightly open I had left it last night. Megatron must've gone to explore the house or be all broody and anti-social.

I got out of bed and straightened up my bedding, I folded up Megatrons blanket and placed it on his pillow I also put the sleeping mask on top. I changed into a fresh set of clothes, a black singlet and knee length jeans, and folded up my PJs placing them under my pillow, I then left my room to go to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

I grabbed a bowl out of one of the cupboards and placed it on the side; I went to the pantry on the other side of the room to grab the box of cornflakes and the milk from the fridge. Setting the box and carton on the side I noticed something was off. The other day I had made some chocolate chip cookies and had placed them in a plastic tub and had left it on the side, and that up was now completely empty and there were crumbs everywhere. Abandoning my breakfast I followed the trail of crumbs, and the occasional chocolate chip, that led from the container to the floor out of the door and towards the living room. Entering the room I found Megatron sitting on the sofa with a pile of cookies next to him and crumbs everywhere, he seemed quite happy munching on a cookie and watching _The Simpsons_. I'm not even going to question how and why… I went back to the kitchen to finish making my breakfast and returned to the living room and sat down on the opposite end of the sofa to Megatron.

"Are you going to clean that up once you're done?" I asked indicating the trail of crumbs with the end of the spoon. I didn't get an answer. So I repeated the question louder. "So, are you going to clean that up?" I asked hoping he was decent enough to clean up his own mess. I felt like I was dealing with a little kid.

He turned towards me with a smirk on his face, "Why should I when I can make my subordinate do it for me?"

"Let me guess. That's me."

"My, my. We do catch on quickly don't we femme." What an asshole. Sure come into my home and act like you own the bloody place. Though there was still one thing that was slightly off about the situation.

"Yeah… Now how did you get onto the side in the kitchen?"

"I'm what you squishes call a 'Transformer'. I transform into-…"

"A jet-tank….thing." I cut in suddenly remembering, "Man, I was so stupid to forget."

"Yes indeed femme." Megatron agreed quietly. I turned back to my breakfast only to be stopped when there was a loud _PEW_ and a sharp burning in my side not unlike when I was shot yesterday. I looked down at my side and noticed the same pink oily substance was again burning through my shirt and my skin. With very shaky hands I was able to place my bowl on the floor before ripping my singlet off and using it to wipe of the oily stuff off my skin. I stood up and turned on Megatron, who still had his rifle out aimed at me.

"Alright, what was that for you little ass?!" I asked quite annoyed that he had shot me. Again.

He looked at me with a smug look, he was enjoying this.

"Well I had to remind you femme that you do not interrupt me while I am speaking, nor shall you ask your higher ranking officer to do what a common cleaning bot would do."

"Yeah news flash, you're not on Cybertron anymore, you're a tiny 6 inch pain in the ass and don't think that I won't kick you out of here. Sure, you may be some fangirls dream but I have no qualms about giving you up to the government or something like that" I threatened, trying to get the point that_**I**_was in charge not him. Evidently it didn't work, as it seemed to just slide over him.

"Not if I don't kill you first, Chrissie may have taught me about kindness, compassion and all of that scrap, but certainly doesn't mean I'll use it. Also these cookies taste like crap, no wonder they were just left out, I demand something that is actually edible. You are dismissed."

And with that I walked into the kitchen and threw my shirt into the bin and made my way to my bathroom to try and do something with the burn that was throbbing and stinging on my side. Soaking a towel with water I washed away the last remnants of the oily substance off of my skin, it didn't sting as much now. I made a quick trip to my bedroom to get another shirt to put on, this time it was a light blue T-shirt with a pink smiley face.

On the way back to the living room I picked up the broom and dustpan and brush from the cleaning cupboard, I wasn't about to allow a whole hoard of ants invade the house because that little bastard though he was too good for everyone. I used the brush to sweep all of the crumbs back into the kitchen and collected it into a small pile, then using the dustpan and brush I moved the crumb pile into the bin. I returned the equipment back to the cupboard and went back to the living room to clean up my half eaten breakfast. During that whole time Megatron continued to nibble on the cookies that he claimed were crap and seemed to be confusing himself with whatever was on TV. In the kitchen I washed the bowl I had used and put it away after drying it.

I guess I'm going to need to go to the shops now to get Megatron to behave. Well…. I'm not leaving him in the house alone, not yet at least.

I searched through one of the draws looking my secret weapon, it didn't take me long to find it. I quietly moved back into the living room and positioned myself so I could easily pluck Megatron from his seat. When I was in position I prepared my secret weapon and waited for the right moment to strike. That moment came when the adverts started and Megatron yawned, stretching his arms above his head (_Do they even need to yawn?_)Just as he finished his yawn I grabbed him around the middle and began to wrap the struggling mech in my secret weapon, which was in fact just duct tape. I wrapped the tape around his whole body save his head.

Megatron struggled with all of his might, but when he figured that no matter what he did he won't get free he started cursing in both English and, what I would assume to be, Cybertronian. I returned the exact same smug face I received earlier.

"Not so high and mighty now are we?"

The toy just spat an oily liquid at me and growled at me like a wild animal.

"I am going to kill you femme slowly and painfully."

"Such a shame you're going to be stuck in the duct tape now isn't it." The toy growled louder and beared his teeth. "That could change you know. Maybe if you behaved and didn't act all high and almighty, I'll let you go." The mech stopped growling and replied with a simple 'Hmph'.

I placed the duct taped Decepticon back onto the sofa and went to my room to collect my bag, purse and black slip-ons. The shops were about half and hours walk away from home in the direction of my school.

I returned to the living room and turned off the TV before picking up the restrained Megatron.

"How about I make a deal with you. I'll remove the tape and place you into my bag and you will behave, in return I'll get you a gift from the shops that you will definitely like." I proposed. The mech seemed to think about it for a little while before sighing in defeat and agreeing. "But… it is a _real _shame that I don't trust you, what so ever. So I hope you become well acquainted with that duct tape."

Megatron growled as I lightly moved him from hand to hand. "Look at the mighty Decepticon leader now, subdued by a mere _squishy_. I don't care how Chrissie treated you, she obviously didn't know who you were, and no doubt you would've lied to her if she asked, but I'm not her. So you abide by my rules now, I know who you are, what you've done and what you can do, so you're not fooling me." Well, I know the basics anyway. My old best friend, Ruby, used to love Transformers and when the live-action film came out last year it was the only thing she would talk about. She was completely shocked when she had found out that I had never heard of Transformers before, and for the next few weeks she pretty much lectured me all about it; from the earliest cartoon to the latest movie. Ruby was ecstatic when she found out that she had 'converted' me to the fandom. From then I've watched a couple episodes of the original cartoon and acquired the movie for said cartoon and purchased a small Bumblebee figure keychain. Not much, but a start I like to think.

I lowered Megatron into my black satchel like handbag and placed my purse, phone and keys into it as well. I locked the door once I was outside and began my walk to the store. On the way Megatron would occasionally snarl out in rage and promise my imminent and painful death. When we got into a more populated area as we got closer to our destination I took Megatron out of my bag and tore a little piece of the duct tape off and placed it over his mouth.

"Ahh, much better. Silence suits you." I commented as I slid the struggling mech back into my bag.

Entering the store the air conditioning hit me with an icy blast; I grabbed a basket as I walked past a stack of them. Walking along the aisles I eventually found the biscuit section, walking along I looked for the store brand chocolate chip cookies. Like hell I was going to get the most expensive ones, what Megatron doesn't know won't kill him I guess. I loaded the basket up with 5 dollars' worth of biscuits, which were 10 packs in total. Are Cybertronians even supposed to be able to eat this type of stuff? From what I remember Ruby telling me, these guys ate/drank some energy cube thing, not biscuits… Well considering this seems to have been the only thing Megatron ate while with Chrissie it _must _be okay for them, I hope. With the food sorted out I head for the toys aisle, it didn't take too long to find the small Transformers section.

I looked through what was available when a boy about 6 years old came running up towards this section. He skidded to a stop and looked at all of the toys with wide eyes. He was soon pulled away by his mother who said something along the lines of he didn't have enough money to him.

There were at least 5 different types of Optimus' hanging up. I checked how much money I had left in my purse, I should be able to get at least three toys, maybe four depending on the total price. Two were from the latest movie, another two from the recently aired animated cartoon and the last a single Generation 1 Optimus; that was a little surprising to say the least, I wouldn't think they were still available in regular stores. Maybe online from a collector, but not in a store like this just less than 25 years _after _the show had begun. Well I'm not complaining. I didn't hesitate to place it in my basket; this one was mine. No way am I letting Megatron get his mitts on him.

Being the cheap-ass person I was, I basically picked the cheapest Optimus toy for Megatron to have. It turned out to be the smallest most inaccurate live-action toy there was. Ah well. Beggars can't be choosers. Not that Megatron would beg, or get the chance to choose.

Making my way to the checkout, I was blasted with cold air every few metres, causing Goosebumps to appear on my arms. I waited in line for one of the self-serve checkouts; I rubbed my arms, trying to get some heat back into them. Eventually it was my turn to pay for my items. I scanned them, payed then left the building. Exiting through the door was like walking into a wall of heat.

Half an hour later we made it home. I placed both shopping bags onto the side in the kitchen as well as my bag. I pulled out Megatron, who was glaring at me intensively. I gently pried off the duct tape that was covering his mouth. He snarled a little before opening his mouth and moving his jaw around emitting several uncomfortable sounding cracks. I place him down on the side and grabbed a pair of scissors from a draw.

"Hold very still." I warned Megatron as I lined up the edge of the blade to where there was a gap in the duct tape by his pedes. Megatron stiffened as I cut through the tape. All of a sudden he began squirming as much as he could, kicking his pedes around. I let go of the scissors to try and avoid any damage.

"What the hell are you doing? I told you to stay still."

Megatron looked up at me with almost pleading optics.

"I knew you were cruel, but is this completely necessary?!" He shouted. I looked down at the scissors.

"Oh…" The blades were positioned that if I _had _cut, 'Little Megatron' would probably be no more. _Whoops. _I pulled the scissors away and pulled away at the last of the tape of Megatrons legs before slowly pulling away the tape that covered the rest of his body. When it was all gone I set Megatron down on the counter side, he then stalked off towards the window shoulders thrust out, armour puffed out and grumbling and snarling as he went along.

Using the scissors I cut open the two Optimus' packaging. I placed the small movie-verse toy in front of Megatron, who was sat gazing out of the window. The sudden appearance of the toy seemed to jolt Megatron out of his daze.

"Here ya' go. If you want to shoot it please, tell me and I'll outside. Just keep in mind, I'm not made of money, so don't expect a replacement as soon as you break this one. 'Kay."

Megatron stood up and sized up the toy that didn't even come up to his chest. He drew back his arm and punched the Optimus in the head, sending it flying onto the counter.

"It'll have to do."

Megatron hopped off of the window sill towards the Optimus and grabbed it by its upper arm and leapt off the counter. Small jet-like engines on his back started to sit fire, greatly slowing down his fall. Once on the ground he strode off out of the room, the Optimus 'looking' at me with a borderline constipated look as he was dragged along, I presume, into the living room. Creepy.

I turned my attention to my G1 Optimus. I lifted him up and turned him over in my hands. For an old toy it was rather show accurate, well considering most of the G1 character _were _pretty much boxes, I doubt that getting the toys show accurate was difficult. None-the-less it was still pretty cool to acquire a, I suppose, relic like this. I picked up a packet of the cookies and left for the living room.

I sat down on the second sofa in the room and opened the cookie packet, I popped one out and ate it while I got a second out and tossed it over to Megatron. He looked up at me after the cookie had landed from its short flight.

"How 'bout a truce. You don't be an asshole and I won't be an asshole. Sound fair?"

Megatron plucked up the cookie and began to nibble on the edge. He glanced around before shrugging the fearsome spikes that made up his shoulders.

"I suppose that could work."

* * *

"So tell me, I expected you to be more, I dunno, _aggressive _than this." I queried. To be honest I'd thought he'd actually be all 'DESTROY EVERYTHING!' and all that jazz. He's been rather, well, peaceful compared to what he could act like. Megatron looked up at me, the last of his third cookie in his grasp.

"There's no need for it." He answered simply. Well that was a bit of a letdown. I sighed and picked up my book that I'd left on the floor the other day and began to read.

It was nearing noon, I had given up reading my book about an hour ago and started to watch the TV. On the screen was a documentary on war vehicles, which Megatron seemed to be enjoying, it's kind of hard to tell with him. I got up and headed to the kitchen to get some lunch, when I returned Megatron was nibbling on his, what, tenth? Eleventh? Cookie, and was staring intensely at the firing tank on the TV.

From what I could see the Optimus toy had been beaten a little, most of the paint on its face had been taken off, thankfully removing the creepy constipated look on its face. Good.

The rest of the day pretty much consisted of eating cookies and watching the TV with only one minor incident of Megatron using the cookies as clay pigeons to play skeet. It probably didn't help that _I _was the one throwing the cookies up into the air and slightly encouraging Megatron to use his guns indoors, even though I'd told him not to earlier. Oh well.

Around 10 pm the movie that was playing on TV finished and I decided it would probably be a good idea to head to bed now. I shifted off the sofa, brushing off the crumbs that were all over my clothes, and went over to the other sofa, which was also covered in crumbs. I'll clean it up tomorrow. I gently poked Megatron in his spiky shoulder gaining his attention.

"C'mon, bed time." I said as I held out my palm ad indicated for him to climb on. He did so and I noticed that his optics were rather dim. Guess he was tired too. I walked to my room, switching the lights in the house off as I went. I entered my room and dropped Megatron off on my bed; I picked up my pyjamas from under my pillow and went to the bathroom to get changed and ready for bed. When I returned to my room Megatron was already on his side and, I assume, asleep with his blanket and sleeping mask on. I carefully got into my side of my bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Please review, reviews are nice =) **

**Major changes in this chapter. Kyla grows some balls and acts accordingly, extra scenes, hidden start of plot (try and find it, I dare you), changed the end of the chapter, and other things I can't remember.**

**Funny story behind the 'constipated Optimus'. When I was on my school camp a few months ago, we went on a road out West to the more isolated places, and on one of the stops we were allowed to go into town to shop (we also had to take pictures of an object beginning with a certain letter). My friends and I went into a newsagents, which had a toy section in the back, to look for a Lego X-wing fighter. While we were there I slinked off to find the very small Transformers section and debated on which one I was going to get, there was no two ways about it, I was getting one. (I got my Soundwave :3) When my friends came over we had a look at the other toys there and we found a Thor action figure with his eyes crossed, giving him this expression that was like: "I UURRM REEAAADY FOOOR BUUUURRRTLE" Yeah... he looked partly constipated, partly mentally deficient... **

**Next update can be whenever. It depends on if I get the time and motivation. On my profile I tend to update on how each chapter is going progress wise. So I'd occasionally check that out if you're desperate for an update. :)**

**Review responses:**

**Guest #1 - **Thank you, and yes there is another chapter...

**Guest #2 **- You'll just have to wait and find out ;)

**Redtailxclaw - **Yep! I'm back. I'm glad you enjoyed it enough to want to re-read =)

**Cam - **Thank you =)


End file.
